


Fix You

by shiningtwice



Series: A Special Gift for You [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: DUBCHAENG - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, happy dahyun day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: They complement each other. Chaeyoung is the missing puzzle piece in Dahyun’s life.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Series: A Special Gift for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792306
Kudos: 9





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our Dubu!!

Dahyun loves kids. She loves to be surrounded by kids and her bright personality can prove that. She loves them even if they cry, even if they are noisy, even if they are naughty, even they are messy and has lots of curiosity. She had dreamt of being a teacher ever since she was a child, mainly because she likes to teach her younger brother back then. She also likes it when she shares some information to other people that made them amused to her because of her knowledge. She’s a nice person who just wants to help kids grow up with right manners and right conduct, and to teach them to enjoy life while learning.

Thankfully, kids love her, too. She loves her because of her white, soft skin, because of her kindness, because of her little hands, because of her cute giggle, because of her small, calming voice, because she gives chocolate treats every after class, because she tell stories in the cutest way while describing characters, because she can make them calm down right away, because she’s easy to respond in any problem they have in class.

Kim Dahyun is a kindergarten teacher and it is a dream come true for her and a win-win situation. She loves kids and wants to teach so she thinks she just won in life, except she still did not. She’s enjoying her job, sure. She always comes to school happy, always ready to teach her kids new things and excited to see them for yet another day. She’s already supporting her family enough for them to have a stable life, even if she already moved out of their house. She can already have whatever she wants in her life, but she thinks there’s still missing in her life.

“Miss Dubu, are you okay?”

Hwa Young asked her in their lunch break right after the school bell rang. The girl’s voice reflects sincerity and a little bit of sadness so she gave her an extra candy.

“I am. Thank you. Go eat your lunch with your friends, Hwa Young-ah”

The girl hugged her before exiting the classroom. Dahyun smiled at the door and then spaced out for a while. She really doesn’t know what’s wrong with her, but she’s thankful that she got the kids to distract her from any negative thoughts. It’s not that she takes advantage of her job as an escape from reality, because apparently it’s the reality, it’s just that there’s something bothering her that she can’t determine yet. Dahyun feels empty all of a sudden, she feels sad and lonely and wants to cry in the middle of the day at her work in a kindergarten. She doesn’t want this kind of feeling, but remembering how Hwa Young check on her after class makes her heart melt and wants to cry more.

The class then continued and she tried to regain her cheerfulness and energy to have some art appreciation for their next activity. She taught the kids the primary colors and then let them color some fruits that they also differentiate from one another. The class ended longer than expected and maybe that’s the longest day for Dahyun in her whole life. She really feels heavy that day. She then went home feeling empty and slept right away, not minding to eat dinner and the missed calls from her parents and her brother. That mood went on for a week and her workmates started to get worried for her, but she just keeps on shrugging them off and focused on teaching her kids instead. She’s not totally focused, though. She let pencils fell on the floor, let the kids fight and scream at each other, let the colors spilled on her table, and let chaotic moments happen in the classroom. She just snapped back out of reality when Shin, one of her quiet students, approached her crying and said, “Please come back, Ms. Dubu” that made her cry and hug the boy.

That night, she decided to stroll in the village, she currently lives in and found a park. She thinks she can clear her mind and think about her life decisions and what has been happening to her in the past few days. She just stayed there, sat on one of the swings, look at the stars above her, let her ideas consumed her whole being to the point that she over thinks. She over thinks about her job, about what she wants in life, about what’s really happening to her. Suddenly she feels her chest tighten and there’s something wet on her cheeks. She’s crying after a long damn time. She feels so alone and unwanted, feels like she’s just nothing, a nobody, feels like she doesn’t belong anywhere, feels so lost and doesn’t want to continue fighting in life anymore. It feels like she’s been eaten slowly by the darkness around her and she’s more than ready to give up at that moment. She let her tears fall down, let her chest tighten until it’s hard to breathe anymore.

Then there comes Chaeyoung who decided to join her, sat beside her, and offer her handkerchief for the girl to wipe her tears. Dahyun was surprised, wondered for a moment, before accepting it and said her soft _thank you_ but she still did not wipe her tears. There was a minute of silence after that.

_“When you get what you want but not what you need, when you feel so tired but you can't sleep, stuck in reverse”_

She suddenly sang that made Dahyun cry more, this time, she cried so loud, she screamed so loud and asked the universe, what’s happening to her, asked everything what’s wrong with her, asked herself what does she want. Chaeyoung sang more and just let the girl express her feelings, let all her resentments and questions out of her whole being. 

_“Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. And I will try to fix you”_

Dahyun stopped crying and screaming after exactly ten minutes and Chaeyoung felt relieved. There’s another minute of silence after before Dahyun broke it.

“I’m sorry. Something just happened to me. I’m truly grateful to you, Miss…?”

“Chaeng. Just call me, Chaeng”

“You don’t know how much you make me feel at ease, make me feel better again, Chaeng. Let me return the favor some other time when you’re free”

Dahyun insisted on treating her some nice food and ask her necessary things like her phone number and where does she live so she can pick her up, but Chaeyoung just giggled, stopped her from asking because _“really, it was okay, Miss…?”_

“Dahyun”

“Nice name. It’s really okay and I’m glad to help you, Dubu. Call me if you need companionship, I’m just a call away.”

They ended up just sharing some stories about dramas in their life and Dahyun just felt that a thorn has been removed from her heart and she suddenly can smile and function like normal again.

Son Chaeyoung is an art enthusiast. She likes to draw, likes to paint, likes to do murals, and likes to explore anything around her. She likes to be a traveler and to see different kinds of art all over the world. She likes to listen to music with different genres, but mostly indie ones because it’s her vibe. She’s carefree and careless about others around her, as long as she knows she’s not doing any harm to them. She doesn’t push herself to do things she really doesn’t want to in the first place and she fights for something that she knows is right and can do well. She’s ready to help others, ready to give her ears and shoulders to those in need and maybe, just maybe, Dahyun is one of those “others” who she’s really glad to help.

The night was not cold, but Dahyun felt so warm, especially she has someone by her side after a long time. She felt she has been pulled out of the coldness and the darkness of the night. Chaeyoung walked Dahyun home and they said their good night’s with a smile on their faces and she reminded the girl to just breathe, there will be another day to wake up to that means there’s another hope. Dahyun smiled at that thought.

Since Chaeyoung knew that Dahyun is a kindergarten teacher from that conversation, she decided to make her a customized box full of school supplies mainly for art because it’s the one she has many stocks, and then thought of dropping it off at her work. Which she did the next week that made the girl surprised and smiled widely that made her kids smile and curious. Chaeyoung then gave it shyly and explained that maybe it should cheer her up and gave her motivation to teach cheerfully at her students again that made Dahyun giggle and hold her hand and told her thanks. Dahyun made sure to introduce her to her kids and to also say their thanks because their art supplies increased because of her. Chaeyoung genuinely smiled at the kids that mostly has missing teeth and sweet voices who thanked her. She promised herself to go back there when she has some spare time.

She did get back at the kindergarten after a few weeks with some strawberry treats in her hands and another box of art supplies. She texted Dahyun beforehand that she’s willing to handle art class for that day and they both agreed to that which the kids enjoy. She thought the kids how to paint that day and that it’s okay to have different style of painting something as long as they can express themselves. She also teaches them some life lessons connected to art like how art lets people see the beauty of everything in their own perception that even though she’s fifty percent sure that they do not understand it yet, they will remember it when they’re mature enough. The kids were entertained by her so much because she walks around the room and praise each one of them with their different art styles that leads to requesting her to go back every other week to have another art lesson (with strawberry treats, of course) like that. She immediately agreed that earned her a group hug from the kids and a series of _thank you_ and _I love you already, Miss Ddalgi_.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung had a dinner that night and they talked about everything that comes to mind. After their meeting at the park, they always talk about anything that they glad to do so because both of them doesn’t want one to feel alone, to feel helpless (again). 

She also realized that night that what she felt a few weeks back is that she doesn’t find any hope about anything, everything about herself and her surroundings until Chaeyoung came into her life and then suddenly everything seems so light, felt alright again. She’s really grateful to have met the girl in this life and made her found herself again, made her compose herself again. She gets so lost that night, but Chaeyoung found her. She doesn’t know, but every time that Chaeyoung looks at her, there’s love and appreciation and she sees the way Dahyun is so passionate teaching the kids and how she loves them so much. Maybe Chaeyoung was the one she needed to keep her steady still again, to keep fighting in life again.

Yeonie, Dahyun’s most active student, was the one who pushes the both of them to each other during Chaeyoung’s turn to teach art that made them realize that they indeed have that kind of closeness that’s more than just friendship? It’s like an admiration for each other, like mutual understanding. What just happened to them for the past few months was wonderful rather than a fast pace. Chaeyoung have helped Dahyun to stand on her own again while Dahyun does her best to return the favor. They have that kind of telepathy that’s just for the both of them. They have something inside of them that says they are meant to be, that they are destined to meet and be close to each other in this life.

Dahyun may feel something was missing in her life for a moment, but Chaeyoung came into her life and suddenly everything felt bright again. She therefore concludes that Chaeyoung is the only one she needs for her to find herself again and Chaeyoung was glad, she’s glad because it’s Kim Dahyun whom she found in this life, her soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter


End file.
